System integration testing often involves the use of regression testing. Regression testing is the process of testing changes to computer programs to make sure that the older programming still works with the new changes. In large organizations, regression testing is a part of the software development process and is carried out by software professionals or testing specialists. These software professionals develop test sets or test script sets that will test new units of code. All or a subset of the established test sets or test script sets may be reused. When a new version of software is installed, the old test script sets are run against the new version to make sure that all the old capabilities of the software still work. Often organizations need to test the implementation of a software program across multiple computer systems or geographies. Thus, there is a need for a system and method of executing test scripts across multiple computer systems or geographies in a more efficient and economic manner by an organization.